


Just for a Moment

by Chibi_Beaver



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin ships obitine, Anakin would make an awesome wingman, F/M, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Satine Kryze Needs a Hug, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Beaver/pseuds/Chibi_Beaver
Summary: Takes place after the events on the coronet with Tal Merrik. Obi-Wan goes to check on her as she seemed kind of shaken up after the events of the night.Set during Season 2 Episode 13
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Just for a Moment

Things are very quiet as Anakin and Obi-Wan walk through the corridors of the coronet. Once they step into an elevator Anakin breaks the silence. 

"I still sense some anxiety in you about the duchess, the threat has been vanquished. What are you worried about?" Anakin asks inquisitively   
"It's nothing Anakin" Obi-Wan replies without looking at his former padawan   
Anakin decides not to pry anymore yet. He's very curious about his master's feelings towards the Mandalorian duchess but he doesn't seem to be letting on much and he can tell his master is hiding something. 

They reach the areas of the ship left in utter disarray after the night's events and begin the long and tedious cleanup process of all the sliced droids left behind. After about a half-hour, Anakin starts to pry at his master again. 

"So, what exactly went down between you and the duchess during this extended mission anyways?"   
"It's none of your business Anakin." Obi-Wan snaps back   
"You're worried about her. I can sense it" Anakin says adamantly   
Obi-Wan does not respond to his overly curious former padawan but can feel a subtle blush slowly creeping up his neck  
"If you're so concerned about her, why don't you go visit her? I can clean up this whole affair considering I made most of this mess anyways" Anakin says with a chuckle while carrying droid parts in his arms   
Obi-Wan sighs and says "Fine, if you insist." 

Obi-Wan ventures alone down the hall towards Satine's quarters. Part of him is blaring the code in his ear about how attachment is forbidden and how he shouldn't be doing this. Although it's too late now, if he doesn't, he'll never hear the end of it from Anakin. He knew he shouldn't have told Anakin about him and Satine but he did and that's his burden to bear. As he gets closer to Satine's quarters he runs into her guards. Obviously she would have guards after tonight's events. He wouldn't have felt very safe either if he were Satine. He says to the guards "I need to speak with the duchess" The guards, seeing that he is a Jedi let him through without issue. He knocks on Satine's door. 

Satine is sitting on her bed with her knees to her chin enjoying the view of hyperspace through her window when she heard a knock, distracting her from her thoughts. She swiftly goes to answer thinking it's important. She opens the door to find Obi-Wan. She is surprised. She had assumed he and Anakin were very busy. 

"Obi-Wan?" She says   
"Satine, I just came to check on you. To make sure you're alright. I'm sure anyone would have been shaken up by the events that just transpired."   
"I'm fine. We've both seen much worse." Satine says   
Satine didn't look fine   
"Are you sure? I don't think anyone can simply be fine after such an inci-"   
Satine interrupts him "Obi-Wan! I already told you. I'm fine."   
Normally Obi-Wan would be frustrated by how she's pushing him away when she clearly needs someone. She never liked to accept help from others, but he took a glance at her face and noticed something.   
She had been crying   
"Satine?" he said with genuine concern in his voice   
Satine stayed silent   
"If you're okay with it, I would like to help. I meant what I said back there. About if you said something, I would've left the order for you."   
Satine finally lets her guard down and lets Obi-Wan into her room.   
Anakin is peeking at the two from down the hall and says to himself "finally" when they go into Satine's room together 

Satine and Obi-Wan sit on the front of her bed. Satine has never felt safer in her entire time on the coronet. There's something about him that makes her feel safe in a world where many wish she were dead and would do anything in their power to ensure it.   
Satine begins the conversation "I just can't believe one of my own allies would betray me like that. I thought I banished all the traitors to Concordia. First Governor Vizsla and now Merrik, I feel like someday I'll lose everyone but I cannot let the warrior ways of the past ruin my planet again. I just don't know what to think or who to trust anymore. One wrong move and I'm a goner for sure." 

Obi-Wan puts an arm around the sad duchess, pulling her in. He then says "You'll never lose everyone as long as I'm around and I would never let anyone hurt you. Those who are after you wish they were you. Under your rule, Mandalore has flourished in a way it never could have without your peaceful views."   
"It's a nice thought. I'm scared Ben. I do not want to be involved in this war and I'm scared no matter what I do, I will end up dead before this war is over." Satine is holding back tears with that statement. She did not want to cry about something so trivial as death in front of a man who faces it on a daily basis. She is not scared of death itself but she would rather live and continue ruling her planet and is scared of what people who do not share her vision will do to her if given the chance. 

Satine moves in closer to her favourite Jedi as he pulls her into a hug. Satine looks up at him and says "I meant what I said back there too. I love you and I always will."   
Obi-Wan looks down at his favourite Mandalorian and says "I will always love you too"   
Satine moves up closer to the Jedi's face and quickly sneaks a kiss   
Obi-Wan is taken by surprise but is not disappointed. He looks down at her and kisses her, more than just the peck Satine gave him. He gave her the true kiss she deserved. It was just like old times when they weren't being chased by bounty hunters and when Qui-Gon was not around. They would often sneak moments, especially when they didn't know when the next chance would be. 

Though Obi-Wan knows it is best not to dwell on the past. It is best not to think about what he and Satine could've been if Obi-Wan had not been such a stickler to the code. Would he have been her husband and ruling Mandalore beside her? Maybe. Although Obi-Wan is happy with his life as a Jedi he occasionally wishes Satine had asked him to stay all those years ago. Maybe he would not have been involved in this war that has been so taxing to both his physical and mental health. Maybe Satine wouldn't have so many fears about her life being in danger. Maybe the galaxy would have been a much kinder place to the both of them. But he knows it could never be. They were just two souls hopelessly in love with each other.

Obi-Wan is lost in his thoughts when Satine looks up at him and says "can you stay with me, even just for a little while?"   
She knew he could never stay forever, not anymore and Obi-Wan could never say no to Satine 

He decides to stay awhile to hold and console her, even if it's just for a while because, in that moment, there is no war, there is no Death Watch, and there is no order. 

Just him and his favourite female in the whole galaxy.


End file.
